


Devil

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extragavanza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Burt and Carole take bets on the boys' costumes choices
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Devil

It was once again time for Blaine and Kurt’s annual fight. Always at the beginning of October and always about their complimentary Halloween costumes. Everyone in the Hummel household stayed neutral not risking choosing a side. They stood out of the boys’ way as they bicker as they wash up after Friday night dinners or as they leave for lunch on Saturday together. Burt and Carole secretly take bets on who will win the argument every year. So far, Carole is 3-0. However, this year Burt is sure Kurt’s gonna pull through. It’s his son’s senior year and Blaine will cave to Kurt’s wishes based on that fact alone. 

Blaine was pushing for superheroes last year. “Come on, Kurt, you’ll look so good in spandex.” 

It was rare during these fights that Burt and Carole didn’t know which costumes each boy was pushing for but this year neither boy had revealed their ideas. At least, they hadn’t around the Hummel family. Burt had tried asking Finn but he stuck his fingers in his ears and refused to even listen. Apparently, the boys had taken their fight to McKinley halls as well and Finn was tired of defusing it. 

The following Friday, just one week before Halloween, they were arguing around poor Finn, who was in the middle. 

“I look so nice in red though,” Blaine was saying, “You love my red pants.”

“And I don’t look good in red?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms. 

“That’s not what I said, Kurt.” 

With that, they went up to Kurt’s bedroom. Finn was in the kitchen with his mom. Carole was trying to piece together the costumes but Finn was reluctant to give anything away. He really didn’t want to be involved. 

It wasn’t until Blaine showed up on their doorstep Halloween Night dressed all in white that the Hummels knew who won. 

“Hi Burt,” the boy said, “Kurt’s still getting ready, I guess.” 

“Yeah, he should be down soon,” Burt told him. “You’re an angel.”

“Um yeah.” Blaine adjusted his halo. 

“It looks very nice,” Carole said, sitting on the couch next to Burt. 

This seemed to perk Blaine up. “Thanks.”

About ten minutes later, Kurt came downstairs in an all-red suit and devil horns atop his head. Burt couldn’t remember the last time Kurt dressed in all one color. Kurt walked right over to Blaine, who was now standing in front of the couch. 

“You look so handsome,” Kurt complimented his boyfriend. 

“So do you.” 

Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek, which instantly turned red when he pulled away. 

“Who won?” Burt blurted out. 

“What?” the boys questioned. 

“You’ve been fighting for weeks over costumes, dears,” Carole explained. 

“No we haven’t,” Kurt said. 

“Kurt, we have been arguing,” Blaine cut in, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him. “It wasn’t about costumes, Carole.”

Kurt nodded. “Blaine wanted to be the devil but he doesn’t have the temperament.”

“I do too!” Blaine huffed. 

“Adorable,” Kurt comment, landing another kiss on his cheek. “We’re off to pick up Rachel and then heading to Mercedes’ for the party. “ 

“Have fun!” Carole said. 

“So, who wins?” Burt asked her. 

“It’s a draw, hon,” she replied, disappearing in the kitchen. 

Next Halloween’s gonna be Burt’s year.


End file.
